Kindle Sonnets
by Parsat
Summary: Opus 20: Sonnets inspired from the Bard himself. Written on my Kindle.
1. Beauty's Rose

_One of the exciting things I got for college was a Kindle. As soon as I got it, one of the first ebooks I downloaded for it was a collection of Shakespeare's sonnets. One of the things I do to pass the time is write sonnets as notes in my Kindle based on lines in Shakespeare's sonnets. It's a good exercise for me. The lines from Shakespeare have been bolded ._

_This is Op. 20, No. 1, based on Shakespeare's first sonnet, "From fairest creatures we desire increase."

* * *

_

**Op. 20, No. 1**  
**Beauty's Rose**

**That thereby beauty's rose might never die,**  
And could, through time's cruel grasp, escape that fate:  
How happy should we be to tell no lie  
Against the wisdom earned by years so great?  
Alas, the blooms alluring must be thorn'd  
If wishes of escape can be maintained;  
As such man's fancy stands to be hard scorned  
With fresh-shed blood and sorrow to be gained.  
For in the grove where human passions grow,  
Where beauties and exotics hail from far,  
The fickle eye roams, glancing to and fro,  
To sate itself with full intent to mar.  
**From fairest creatures we desire increase,**  
But in the face of lust, true love will cease.


	2. The Thaw

**Op. 20, No. 2  
The Thaw**

_And see thy blood warm when thou feel'st it cold_:  
That is the wish to which I hold most dear,  
To keep thee in mine arms, forever hold  
That pallid hand, protect thee from all fear.  
Thy cheeks shall flush from mingled cold and heat,  
The glacial wind shall not assail thy face  
So long as both our hearts together beat;  
Though warmth may beckon us, we stay in place.  
But there must come the time when winter halts,  
And ceasing freezes, ushers in the sun.  
O! May that sun redeem, not see our faults  
And thaw us 'til all love and life is done.  
What loss to live through ice that winter dealt  
To find our savior hot enough to melt!


	3. Grandfather

**Op. 20, no. 3**  
**Grandfather**

_Despite of wrinkles this thy golden time,_  
To see the old youth blaze so full of hope:  
How cyclical life walks as rhythmic rhyme  
Rolls off our tongues as song to help us cope.  
For though the inner embers of thy strength  
Have cooled to steam where once was blazing fire,  
The lumber of thy mind still keeps its length  
And built with it an altar to admire:  
The ways of wisdom, rose from many years,  
A life of hard work for posterity,  
A bed of love, where which were laughs and tears,  
Where came to start this blessed family.  
In light of these foundations built so deep  
Thy head deserved to rest in peaceful sleep.


	4. Pining Away

**Op. 20, no. 4  
Pining Away**

**Unthrifty loveliness, why dost thou spend**  
Thy days and nights in quiet tears and sighs?  
What torment could have caused thy heart to rend  
In twain, that underlies thy mournful cries?  
No loving solace could thy beauty bring,  
That double bladed edge hath cut both ways.  
With eyes as stones, and hair a scourging sting,  
Skin as pallid white as dying days,  
A body only corpse robbers could love  
When all thy deeds are open in the grave.  
But still, somehow, new hope shines from above  
And traileth down to earth with cloudy pave.  
Poor sinner, where thy paradise was lost,  
Seek that place where sin shall ne'er accost.


	5. After Loss

**Op. 20, No. 5  
After Loss**

**Those hours, that with gentle work did frame,**  
That passed in peace and youthful innocence,  
Are gone, but ever-living is thy name  
On lips adjusting to a lonely sense.  
The wind that swirled around us has now changed  
To blow and churn and turn the season time,  
No root from seed that germ'd was left unchanged  
But rose uprooted, sacrifice sublime.  
To return, now that would bless this heart—  
**Then were not summer's distillation left—**  
But idle wishes are as idle arts  
That leave the mind of intellect bereft.  
And too, the heart, the flesh, the mind, the soul,  
Shall settle not for any less than whole.


	6. Fashions Fall Away

**Op. 20, no. 6 **  
**Fashions Fall Away**

Make sweet some vial, treasure thou some place  
Where pond'rest thou on all fresh fashions fair.  
Of colors mixed to cultivate a base  
For hues and tints and shades to keep good flair,  
Of angles geometric or amorphous  
And patterns to attract discerning eyes,  
Of textures and materials, dual-purpose  
Serving all perusing of the guise,  
And all the other trinkets on the side  
To serve the eyes, the hair, the wrists, the hands:  
The sum of all these standeth not beside  
The beauty that thine image full commands.  
No human effort possible wrought thee,  
'Twas omnipotence in creativity.


End file.
